Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 029
"Duel Identity, Part 1", known as "Absolute end! Shadow of seduction" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-ninth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on November 7, 2000 and in the United States on August 24, 2002. Summary The first Duel of the Duelist Kingdom finals between Mai Valentine and Yugi Muto begins. This time, Mai is playing without cheating. The Duel does not start off very well for Yugi, as Mai's "Mirror Wall" cuts all of Yugi's attacking monsters' ATK in half, making them easy pickings for Mai's powered-up "Harpie Lady". Mai's "Shadow of Eyes" prevents him from playing any of his monsters in Defense Position, and her "Harpie's Feather Duster" destroys two of Yugi's strongest Trap Cards, "Spellbinding Circle" and "Mirror Force". To make things worse, Yugi and Yami Yugi continue to internally clash for control of the Duel, as Yugi will not let Yami Yugi Duel, for fear that he might recklessly hurt someone as he almost did when Kaiba threatened to kill himself if Yugi won. With only 300 Life Points left, can Yugi get over his fear and make a come-from-behind victory, or will he be eliminated and lose his chance to save his grandfather and the Kaiba brothers? Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Mai Valentine Turn 1: Mai Mai draws. She then Normal Summons "Harpie Lady" (1300/1400) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2300/2100) in Attack Position. "Gaia" attacks "Harpie Lady", but Mai activates her face-down "Mirror Wall" to negate the attack and halve the ATK of "Gaia The Fierce Knight" ("Gaia The Fierce Knight": 2300 → 1150/2100). Turn 3: Mai Mai draws "Cyber Shield" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Harpie Lady" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Harpie Lady": 1300 → 1800/1400 → 1900). "Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys "Gaia The Fierce Knight" (Yugi: 2000 → 1350 LP). Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Summoned Skull" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2500/1200) in Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks "Harpie Lady", but Yugi forgot that "Mirror Wall" is a Continuous Trap Card. The effect of "Mirror Wall" then activates, which negates the attack ("Summoned Skull": 2500 → 1250/1200). Yugi Sets a card. Turn 5: Mai Mai draws. She then activates "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy Yugi's Set "Spellbinding Circle". Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yugi switches "Summoned Skull" to Defense Position and Normal Summons "Feral Imp" (1300/1400) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Mai Mai draws "Rose Whip" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Harpie Lady" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Harpie Lady": 1800 → 2100/1900 → 2200). "Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys "Feral Imp". Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 9: Mai Mai draws "Harpie's Pet Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/2500) in Attack Position. Due to its effect, "Harpie's Pet Dragon" gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Harpie Lady" on the field, and there is currently one ("Harpie's Pet Dragon": 2000 → 2300/2500 → 2800). "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks and destroys "Summoned Skull". Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Dark Magician" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2500/2100) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 11: Mai Mai draws "Shadow of Eyes" and subsequently activates it. Now all male monsters that Yugi controls that are in Defense Position are switched to Attack Position. Any monsters that have been affected by this effect must attack the turn they have been switched to Attack Position. "Dark Magician" is switched to Attack Position and is forced to attack "Harpie Lady". The effect of "Mirror Wall" then activates, negating the attack ("Dark Magician": 2500 → 1250/2100). Mai then activates another "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy Yugi's Set "Mirror Force". "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi: 1350 → 300 LP). Differences in adaptations * The dub shows "Yugi" dueling poorly because he is distracted by keeping the spirit of the Puzzle in check. The Japanese version does not say this because it has never shown Yugi's and Atem's minds to be fused. Instead, Atem's spirit is the only one Dueling, but he is thinking about defeating Pegasus and not paying proper attention to Mai. ** Similarly, the dub includes Atem asking multiple times for Yugi to accept his help, with Yugi refusing. The Japanese version does not have this exchange. * The artwork and appearance of "Harpie Lady" was edited so it was less revealing. * The spikes on the breastplate of "Cyber Shield" are removed. Errors * When Yugi Summons his "Summoned Skull", in both the Japanese and US adaptations, "Summoned Skull's" DEF are 2300 and not 1200, as in the other episodes. * In both versions, when Yugi draws "Summoned Skull", on the display of Mai's cards on the field you can see "Rose Whip" on it next to "Cyber Shield" when she hasn't played it yet. * When "Rose Whip" is equipped, "Harpie Lady's" ATK gains the 300 points starting from 2100 instead of ending at it. The correct number is displayed afterwards. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes